Pasajes
by Ellizabeth
Summary: Son momentos, instantes congelados que nadie llegará a conocer nunca, porque por mucho que griten, peléen o traten de matarse Varia sigue siendo una familia. Entra y echa un vistazo a esos pequeños instantes escondidos ¿Cómo crees que es el Comando de Asesinos Indepentienes de los Vongola cuando nadie los ve? ¿Te atreves a descubrirlo?
1. Manzana de Caramelo

**Después de años sin escribir nada sobre Reborn aquí vuelto y si, otra vez con Varia, como se nota que les quiero. Esta vez es con un conjuto de one-shots Siempre me he preguntado como serían en la intimidad este adorable grupo y siempre he pensado que deben vivir situaciones ridículas que no contarán nunca a nadie, que "detrás de las cámaras" también tendrán sus cosas, después de todo son una famiglia y bueno esta es mi versión de algunos momentos recogidos.**

**En primer lugar con traigo a Bel quien siempre me ha parecido el más revoltoso de todos los Varia, espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a Akira Amano, si me pertenecieran Varia saldría mucho más, habrían ganado el conflicto del anillo y Xanxus posiblemente saldría desnudo.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, consejos, tomatazos a la cabeza, etc, etc. Un review siempre anima a subir antes un capítulo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**MANZANA DE CARAMELO**

Por todos era bien sabida la espantosa predilección de Levi A Than por los dulces, predilección que le había dado más de un dolor de muelas aunque eso no parecía que a este le importase demasiado… Una vez que el dolor pasaba y dejaba de suplicar a un Dios cuya existencia niega. Esta tendencia no le había pasado desapercibida a nadie y mucho menos el rey del descalabre y la travesura de Varia que desde hacia años había hecho a Guardián del Rayo su "archienemigo" aunque él prefería definirlo como el estirado que anda con un palo metido en el culo y necesita una buena dosis de "sana" diversión en su vida… todo por su bien, por supuesto. No tenía nada que ver con el bote tinte para el pelo por el que había cambiado su champú y que le había convertido en una zanahoria durante tres semanas hasta que dio con el modo de quitárselo, claro que no.

No había sido algo sencillo por mucho que su simplicidad aparente pudiera impresionar a algunos, le había llevado nada más y nada menos que dos meses organizarlo todo para conseguir elaborar una bonita estampa como la que iban a disfrutar sus compañeros. Primero había tenido que estudiar detenidamente los dulces favoritos de su víctim… esto de su compañero, no fue una tarea fácil parecía que todos le gustaban por igual pero aún así lo consiguió, descubrió un sutil patrón a seguir.

Luego había tenido que encargarse de propiciarlo, es decir suprimir sus reservas para que en el momento oportuno no pudiera escapar y luego aguardar, aguardar con paciencia el momento oportuno, quien le iba a decir a él que su queridísimo amigo del alma le daría esa misma oportunidad, él mismo le había dado la idea en realidad cuando en una de sus noches de vigilancia había descubierto su sucio secreto… bueno no era tan sucio, más bien empalagoso tirando a pringosillo.

No había tardado nada en caer en sus "redes" ¿Qué había hecho? Muy fácil, había dejado en la Sala de Estar un paquete dirigido hacia él mismo sobre la mesa favorita del Jefe, es decir para el gran Belphegor, sabía que el perrito faldero del Jefe no tardaría en querer olisquear, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo fino que se volvía su olfato cuando había dulces cerca, era casi como ver un sabueso en acción, francamente escalofriante… escalofriantemente predecible porque al instante se había fijado en ese paquete que él inocentemente había dejado ahí olvidado antes de irse al cuarto a dormir, es que estaba muy cansado, no es fácil se tan perfecto sino que le pregunten a Lussuria lleva años intentándolo y nada, de echo cada día da más grimilla.

Ni cuatro horas había tardado, era asombroso el mono que tenía este chico, que lo disfrutara, que lo disfrutara mientras pudiera, no había intercambiado un buen puñado de información con Fran para que todo se estropeara, a cambio este le había ayudado con las técnicas de ilusionismo para que no se pudiera mover de ahí la víctim… su compañero, quería que todos admiraran su obra, iba a crear tendencia en el arte, estaba seguro, pero esperaría para verlo a la mañana, total, el señor hablo-como-si-tuviera-una-patata-en-la-boca no iba a ir a ninguna parte… por mucho que lo intentara ¿Qué que habría pasado si otro hubiera caído en la broma? No sé, no me lo he planteado.

"_Agdito Ezgegog, ogigas og egto" parecía cangrejo cocido de lo rojo que estaba. Maldito fuera su amor por los dulces que le habían llevado a abrir ese estúpido y para nada tentador paquete que no contenía otra cosa que manzanas de caramelo, sus adoradas manzanas de caramelo que hacía semanas que no probaba porque se habían terminado al parecer en todos lados. Maldito fuera Belphegor, nada más coger y dar un mordisco a una de esas dulcísimas manzanas se había quedado pegado a ella como las un chicle aun zapato, no sólo eso sino que se había quedado pegado al suelo, en calzoncillos rosas y con una pancarta detrás que ponía "Dadme una palmadita" Que no tendría sentido sino fuera porque al tratar de despegarse había puesto la otra mano en la mesa y se había quedado ahí pegado también con el culo ligeramente en pompa._

_Y ahí, estaba, en calzoncillos, con el culo en pompa, rojo como un tomate, pegado a una manzana de caramelo con una pancarta detrás y con todos sus compañeros mirándoles sin disimular sus carcajadas mientras Belphegor le lanzaba besitos y batía las pestañas sin hacer caso a sus maldiciones y algo le decía que el ilusionista también había tenido algo que ver, sobretodo porque parece esconder una sonrisa en esa maldita inexpresiva cara suya. Y lo peor es que nadie le ayudaba, Lussuria parece más interesado en observar la escena, Squalo en gritar a todo volumen por si alguien no se había enterado todavía de lo sucedido y el Jefe… parece dispuesto a matar a alguien por interrumpir su sueño._

"_Lo siento Levi, no te entiendo, hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación" Maldito Belphegor, esta se la iba a pagar._


	2. Tomaduras de Pelo

**Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, originalmente pensaba subir uno cada semana pero por causas ajenas a mi (es decir, culpa de la Universidad) no puedo hacerlo, de modo que iré actualizando cuando tenga un hueco libre. Esta vez le toca subrir mi imaginación a Squalo, espero que os guste el capítulo, besitos de mariposa a todos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pertencen a A . Amano, de ser míos Varia apareceía más, Xanxus sería el Décimo Vongola y posiblemente iría desnudo por ahí.  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TOMADURAS DE PELO**

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Lussuria ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a cagarla de ese modo? Era la última vez que confiaba en él para algo así, maldita la hora en la que se dejó. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que algo así iba a pasar, bueno algo así no, pero si algo malo, malo para él, a eso súmale el echo de que todos en Varia iban a enterarse. Uno no podía tener secretos en este lugar, eran todos una panda de alcahuetas. Cunado ese maldito pavo real con complejo de gallina clueca dijo que necesitaba un cambio de imagen no pensó que se referiría a algo como eso, que si que nadie lo iba a ver a simple viste pero siempre se iba a saber que estaba ahí. Ahora mientras se piensa una solución tengo mucho tiempo para pensar que me ha llevado a esto, por supuesto todo fue culpa de Lussuria… Estúpido Lussuria._

Todos en Varia sabían de la promesa que Superbia Squalo había hecho al Jefe de no cortarse el pelo hasta que se convirtiera en el próximo Jefe Vongola, igual que sabían que dicha ambición jamás llegaría ya a consumarse gracias a un mocoso que no levantaba dos palmos ¿Qué como había conseguido ese crío vencerle? Nadie se lo explicaba aún pero era lo que había y más o menos había que acatarlo, con el tiempo igual hasta el Jefe conseguiría digerirlo… con tiempo y mucho whisky, evidentemente. La gran pregunta es el porque el Capitán de Estrategia no se cortó en ese mismo momento el pelo, nadie lo sabe, cosas suyas se dicen, lo que era evidente es que ese hombre tiene un grave problema para mantener el pelo sano, quizás es porque no usa los productos adecuados o porque, como hombre, es un desastre en todo lo que implique el cuidado del cabello a pesar de los numerosos botes de acondicionador y mascarilla que amablemente le regalé e incluso me ofrecí a enseñarle a usarlos pero en vez de darme las gracias se puso a gritar algo que sonó como _"VOIIII el día que quiera aprender a peinarme como una mujer te avisaré, basura"_ claro, como soy yo quien lo tiene largo hasta a cintura… debería ir planteándose que ya tiene pelo de mujer pero claro, haber quien es el guapo que se lo dice sin llevar encima tapones para los oídos.

No había sido nada sencillo convencerle, de echo tuve incluso que diseñar un plan, si llego a saber lo susceptible que se pone lo hubiera dejado, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera y no es tan grave, es un exagerado pero que se podía esperar de alguien tan explosivo, vive estresado el pobre mira que se lo digo que se relaje que sino se quedará calvo y nada no me hace caso… Igual esto tiene algo positivo y ahora se toma las cosas con más calma aunque me da que no… A lo que iba, no había sido sencillo, lo primero que tuve que hacer es conseguir que se diera cuenta que tener el pelo tan absurdamente largo era más complejo de lo que parecía, esa parte no fue difícil le encargué a Bel que "sin querer" le enredara una batidora de varillas en el pelo, sin querer por supuesto, Bel en el fondo es bueno, un poco trasto pero bueno que se estuviera riendo una semana por las esquinas al recordar los gritos del Capitán no tienen nada que ver, todos lo hacíamos, parecía un perro furioso tratándose de morder el rabo, incluso el Jefe se reía, con él, no de él por supuesto, compañerismo ante todo.

Luego había tenido que encargarme de que aceptara el echo de que o bien se cuidaba más el pelo o iba a quedarse más calvo que una bola de billar y no precisamente por el estrés que digo yo que una coleta no cuesta tanto pero se niega en redondo… debe ser por las orejas de soplillo que tiene, no es asunto mío sus traumas infantiles aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas pero parecía que por fin había entendido la importancia de cuidarse el cabello, lo cual a mí me venía de perlas ya que estaba haciendo un cursillo de lo más interesante al respecto y ahora que le había concienciado de la importancia de que no fuera un troglodita peludo podía usarle para practicar.

Definitivamente, tenía que haber leído bien los apuntes, bien pensado a quien se le ocurriría hacer algo así, lo reconozco ha sido un pequeño fallo pero él lo ha exagerado mucho, ya lo he dicho es un dramático acomplejado, ahora un poquito más. Si ya había pocas esperanzas de que se cortara el pelo después de esto no habrá manera de que nadie le acerque unas tijeras.

_¿En qué maldito momento se había dejado influencias? Por Dios, era horrible, al menos no se veía, ahí, detrás de la cabeza, tapado por el pelo estaba la prueba de que había pasado por las manos de Lussuria y su maldito cursillo de estética que le iba a meter por donde nunca se asomaba el Sol… valga la redundancia. Nadie lo sabría nunca, puede que para todos siguiera llevando el pelo largo por la promesa al Jefe y él mismo se iba a encargar de que la gente siguiera pensando eso pero la verdad era mucho más triste, pues Lussuria al recortarle las puntas para sanear el cabello había decidido aplicar una nueva técnica que a saber de donde se la habría sacado pero ahora detrás de la cabeza tenía una pequeña calva tapada por el pelo que no tenía pinta de volver a crecer, tendría que dejarse el pelo largo para toda la vida. Definitivamente convertiría al Guardián del Sol en carne picada… y tendría que buscar la forma de silenciar a Bel para que no contase nada._


End file.
